


Love at First Sight

by YaoiCommanderJS



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Smut, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiCommanderJS/pseuds/YaoiCommanderJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's him, it's him!" Said a random fan-girl as the hot new guy walked passed them.<br/>" Who the hell is that sexy stallion? " questioned a girl, Oliver Roman was her name.</p><p>This "sexy stallion" is Connor Cook. He is new student but can can't survive one minute without getting hit on.<br/>Here comes Harrison Woods to the rescue.<br/>Will he accept him or reject him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was That the New Kid?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiL0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiL0rd/gifts).



> Hello everyone this is an original work that I typed but never posted, so this is it.  
> Enjoy!!!!

“It's him, it's him!" Said a random fan-girl as the hot new guy walked passed them.  
"Who the hell is that sexy stallion? " questioned a girl, Oliver Roman was her name.  
"That's Connor Cook dummy." Oliver's best friend, Jaadyyah Smith responded. As Connor walked passed, he winked at Oliver. With fluttering eyelids, she passed out in Jaadyyah's arms.  
"Lose some weight if you're going to faint on people." Jaadyyah complained. She then dragged Oliver to the nurse's office.

Meanwhile, Connor was walking down the hallway when a guy named Harrison Woods began staring at him.  
"Hello new kid, my name is Harrison Woods. I was asked by the teachers to help you adjust to our high school lifestyle." Harrison explained with a faint smile.  
"What's your name newbie?" Harrison continued.  
"My name is Connor Cook. " He responded, looking up at Harrison.  
"Okay, follow me Connor" Harrison ushered him though all the classrooms in the school. Room after room, Harrison would push Connor into the room and would begin talking about the room and what it was used for. At the end of the tour, they ended in the cafeteria.  
"Don't you just love the cafeteria? The lunch, the people, the gossip, and the couples. " Harrison ended sadly.  
Noticing his sudden change in attitude, Connor asked, "Are you in a relationship? "  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"Well, when you said 'and the couples' you sounded really sad. Anyway, the girls seem to really love you. So I was kinda wondering why you don't have a girlfriend. "  
"Well I don't like girls...I am gay. I guess I'm just trying to find the right guy." Harrison explained. He avoided eye contact with Connor, figuring that he would be against him  
When Connor heard this, he whipped his head around and exclaimed, " What, you're gay!? So am I! " . Connor sat at the nearest table with Harrison followed, his face painted in disappointment.  
"No you're not, don't take pity on me because I'm single and gay." Harrison spat.  
"It's true! If it wasn't I wouldn't be able to do this." With a slight smirk, Connor leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. At first, Harrison struggled under the kiss, but his instincts gave in when Connor's warm lips pressing into him. Harrison nipped on Connor's lower lip, begging for entrance. With a slight gasp, Connor opened his mouth and let him in. Soon, both of their tongues licked and nudged one another in a battle of dominance.  
"Harry Balls, I told you not to fucking hit on the new kid!"  
"Yeah, I wanted a piece of dat ass. You fucking asshole he is mine, I saw him first! He winked at ME in the hallway!"  
Jaadyyah and Oliver both yelled remarks at what they saw as they walked into the cafeteria. Neither of the boys looked up, too engaged in their sudden make out. Looking annoyed, Jaadyyah walked up to them.  
"Split the fuck up." Jaadyyah said as she pulled the boys apart. She then turned to look at the startled Connor.  
"Oh sorry. I think we haven't met yet. My name is Jaadyyah Smith, that girl glaring at the guy you were just kissing, is Oliver Roman. Last but not least that asshole over there," Jaadyyah pointed at Harrison. " as you may know, is Harrison Woods, but as you don’t know, a.k.a Harry Balls." Once everyone had been introduced, Connor said,  
"Well I am Connor Cook, nice to meet you."  
"Connor, these crazy ass girls are my best friends." Harrison explained.  
Getting impatient, Oliver said while crossing her arms, "So are you two a couple now? Because if not I would love to take Connie under my wing ." With small smiles, Harrison and Connor glanced at each other and said "Yes!".


	2. The Beginning of a Sexy Summer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soorry for the long wait. I had LOTS of school work, essays, tests, and crap.

“ So Connor since you came to school for the last week just to go to the twelfth grade, you will be spending Summer with us right?” Aneeya asked Connor.   
“Well I think I am going to stay here for the summer and spend to with my new boyfriend.” Harrison blushed when Connor said that.  
“What do you think Harry Balls?” Joked Connor.  
“Hey, don’t call him that, only I get to call him that and get away with it!” Jaadyyah said.  
“Did you actually see his balls Jaadyyah?” Connor asked.   
“Well no. You see, I had another nickname for him but I forgot it over the Summer and he won’t tell me what it was, so I made up a new one.” Jaadyyah explained.  
“I think it’s funny to call Harrison ‘Harry Balls’ but Jaadyyah and I agreed that we won’t say it around others. But Connor if you guys end up having sex you should totally tell us if he has hairy balls!” Aneeya insisted.   
“I don’t have hairy balls I shave! Every week I shave my balls so they look nice and neat when I have company.” Harrison yelled.  
“ TMI man us girls don’t need to know when you shave your balls, but we do need to know if you shave your balls. Telling us when you shave your balls is like us telling you when we have our period.” Jaadyyah said.  
“Whatever. So let’s go to my house, my parents are on vacation so we will have the house to ourselves.” Harrison gesture toward the door.  
“ I am down.” Jaadyyah said. Aneeya shook her head no as Jaadyyah just had an idea.  
“Wait never mind Aneeya and I have something to do so you two can get to know each other. Bye!” Jaadyyah grabbed Aneeya’s hand and ran outside. Harrison looked at Connor and laughed. They laughed until it hurt.  
“Ha. I guess I am going over your house then.” Connor said wiping tears out of his eyes.  
“Ok.” Harrison responded. They walked out of the cafeteria. Connor let Harrison go first so he can lead the way.   
“ This is going to be fun since the girls didn’t want to hang out” Harrison said.  
“ I agree, maybe we can finish what we started earlier” Connor whispered in Harrison’s ear.  
Harrison leaned over and kissed Connor on the cheek and whispered,  
“Maybe.”


	3. The Scary Moive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys watch a scary movie. Can Connor handle the fear of going to sleep? Read this chapter to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it's nice to see the support i am getting for this work so thanks and enjoy.

"Wow...You’re house is pretty cool! " Connor complimented as he looked around Harrison’s house.  
"Thanks." Harrison said as he took off his shoes. He then gestured for Connor to do the same. As they walked down the hallway, Connor asked,  
"So what are we going to do?"  
" No ones home so let's watch a movie. " Harrison insisted as they walked into the living room.  
" That’s fine with me. What kind of movie? " Connor asked as he seated himself on the couch. He looked around to see an impressive sized t.v proudly settled upon a shelf that held countless movies stored under and next to it.  
“ How about a scary movie? “ Harrison said. He noticed the way Connor had jolted and begun look nervously ahead.  
“ Umm. Scary movies...right. They aren’t really my thing. ” Connor said nervously. He fidgeted and squirmed slightly at the thought of the last horror movie he had seen. Images of all the blood and gore flashed through his head and he shuddered noticeably. Harrison sighed playfully and said with a smirk,  
"You can cuddle with me if you get scared."  
" I doubt it! " Connor said with glare. It was meant to be threatening but it came out adorable Harrison chuckled and walked toward the TV to grab a movie.  
"Hmm. How about the Happening? It's not that scary." Harrison asked.  
" It’s up to you." Connor responded. Harrison put the DVD in the player and sat down next to Connor on the couch. As movie previews started Harrison mentioned with a devious smile on his face,  
“ I will admit, the first scene might be a bit scary, but don’t so just don’t scream! Just bury your face in my arm if you want.”  
“ R-right. ” Connor whispered already forming a blush. When the movie started, Connor once again began feeling nervous about the movie.  
"Are you sure this movie won't scare the shit out of me?" Connor asked.  
"It might...but you can sleep over so you won’t have to walk home alone." Harrison replied.  
"Yeah. Hold on I’ll call my mom real quick to let her know. " Connor said as he got up to get his phone.He then quickly dialed his mom’s number.  
" Hi sweety. What's the matter?" Connor's mom questioned.  
" Hi, it’s nothing. Is it okay if stay at a friends house tonight?" Connor said.  
" Yeah it’s fine, you’re dad and I are at grandma’s so we’ll be back tomorrow. We’ll see you then. " She said. Connor silently thanked his luck.  
" Alright, see you " Connor replied as he hung up the phone. When Connor walked back to the couch Harrison was waiting to continue the movie.  
"You ready?" Harrison asked.  
"Yeah." Connor sighed as he sat next to Harrison. Harrison smiled and scooted closer to Connor enough to have their shoulders brushes against each other. He dared to look at him only to find that he was blushing and struggling to keep a straight face. Harrison smirked in response and started the movie.  
The very first scene had people falling off buildings which had Connie cringing. But what really scared Connor was when some lady stabbed herself in the head with her hair pin. Connor winced and instinctively turned away to bury his face in Harrison's arm. Harrison smiled in return and put his arm around him, hugging him lightly.  
After the movie was over Harrison looked over to see Connor nodding off in his arm. He had noticed Connor had gone silent and stilled but he was too focused on the movie to see Connor had begun to sleep.  
"Hey Connor..." Harrison whispered. "Connor, come on. Wake up." Harrison whined as he shook him lightly.  
"Harrison...let me sleep. We don't have school tomorrow so it should be fine. " Connor mumbled.  
"I know but you should to sleep in a bed not on my arm." Harrison added. When he said that Connor jolted awake.  
" Oh O-okay! I uhh...need some pajamas." Connor said while blushing.  
" Okay then come up to my room." Harrison said as as he stood up. After he turned off the t.v he lead Connor to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Comment and Kudos please. :)


	4. The Night In His Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is on top of who when this night is over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, and as a warning there is going to be some SMUT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Harrison walked to his room with Connor following close behind. When Harrison turned on the light Connor gasped.  
" How do you keep your room so clean!?" Connor exclaimed as he looked around the room. Harrison’s bed was well made along with neatly organised desk.   
" Wow, you even have your own bathroom! " Connor pointed out as he looked at the private washroom.   
" Heh, yeah. Well here are your clothes." Harrison said as he handed Connor a soft grey t-shirt and black sweatpants.  
" Thanks." Connor then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. When Connor emerged from the bathroom there was a air mattress on the floor next to Harrison's bed. Harrison was shirtless and had just put on sweat pants. Connor couldn’t help but blush as his eyes raked over Harrison’s pale skin. His stomach was tight with muscle that he would never had guessed was there. Still, Harrison was lean in an almost perfect sort of way. Harrison turned around and noticed Connor staring and he also began to blush. He eyed the way his clothes hung loosely on Connor’s body and he quickly decided he liked it.   
"I uhh...got the air mattress out for you so good night." Harrison rambled as he jumped onto his bed. Connor raised a questioning eyebrow but walked over to the air mattress and tried to sleep. Soon enough, two hours passed and he still couldn’t fall asleep. He felt as if he was being haunted by the memory of people killing themselves.  
" Psst. Harrison... Harrison!" Connor whispered into the darkness. Harrison growled and turned over toward Connor.  
"What?!" Harrison groaned as he slung an arm over his eyes.   
“ I uhh...can't sleep! " Connor whispered. He didn’t want to admit the fact that he was scared. He at least wanted to hear Harrison’s voice in hopes of lessening his fears. Harrison groaned again and said jokingly,  
“ Do you want to sleep with me? ” He honestly wasn’t expecting Connor’s immediate reply of, “ Y-yeah. “   
" Okay. Come on you big baby." He teased as Connor climbed into his bed. Connor quickly decided that he couldn’t face Harrison so he laid with his back against him. As soon as he got comfortable he felt an arm innocently rest on his waist. Still he couldn’t help the heat that went to his cheeks and lower regions when he felt thick hot breath against his neck. He shuddered involuntarily and whispers huskily,   
"G-good night."   
Harrison couldn’t help himself, he really couldn’t. The way Connor’s back was flush against his chest couldn’t stop his hormonal teenage mind from picturing the many sexual things he wanted to do to him. Connor’s breathing was just so even, causing his back to push against him more everytime he excelled. His skin so soft and pale. He smelled sorta sweet but not in an overwhelming way…Before he knew it, Connor was wiggling his hips, trying to wrap the blanket around his little foot. He couldn’t help the moan that sounded when Connor moved his rear onto his quickly forming erection.  
"Ahh." Harrison moaned when Connor accidently did it again. He felt the awakening hardness against his ass and a sudden thought came over him. Very hesitantly he slid a trembling hand toward Harrison's blooming erection. Upon feeling the throbbing member he turned his body to face Harrison. He raised an eyebrow in question and Harrison nodded while biting his lip. Connor then grasped Harrison’s manhood and started to pump it in his hand. It was hot and heavy against his hand as he slicked the shaft in precum. Harrison’s breath quickly sped up and his body began to tremble. He moaned breathlessly, letting out hot noises that sent shivers down Connor’s spin. Suddenly, a hand was pushing away his touch. Connor looked up confused. Harrison only smiled.   
"Did you think that I would let you get me off like this? I’m not trying to cum in my pants...I like these pants..." Harrison said with a grin. Before Connor could respond, Harrison pushed him into the mattress so he was lying on his back. He leaned over him, putting his hands beside his lead as he started to kiss him. Harrison's lips made Connor feel lightheaded, like he was going to melt. He licked and nipped Connor's lips, begging for entrance. Connor opened his mouth and moaned as a tongue invaded his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, pushing and licking each other. Still Connor gave in and let him win. With one last lick, Harrison removed his mouth from Connor's causing him to whimper at the loss of warmth.   
Harrison pulled away and pulled off Connor’s shirt. He leaned down and left sweet, soft kisses down Connor's exposed chest. Connor moaned and arches his back, pushing his chest against Harrison’s ravishing mouth. While looking into his eyes, Harrison pulled Connor's pants and boxers off. He then let himself relished at the view of Connor's naked body. Connor threw his arm over his eyes and pulled his legs together in an attempt to cover other unseen parts of himself.   
"Wow what a cute pose... Connie, don't hide your body..." Harrison said while moving Connor's hands from his body.  
"Don't tease me!" Connor squealed. Harrison smirked before leaning down to put his mouth close to Connor's manhood. In one swift move, Connor's length was in his mouth causing Connor to let out a loud, lewd moan. Harrison's tongue slid down Connor's length.  
"More!" Connor moaned as Harrison started to bob his head. Then Harrison did the unthinkable, he started to run his trace his finger around Connor's balls. Immediately Connor came into Harrison's mouth. Harrison drank all of Connor's seed. Connor was panting so hard after but by the time he recovered from his high, Harrison was already grabbing lube from his bedside table.  
"Are you going to put it inside me?" Connor asked.  
"Of course, but are you ready?" Harrison asked. Connor was thinking this through almost deciding against it but once he saw Harrison's hard member he was turned on immediately. Connor nodded. Harrison put on a condom. Put some lube on his fingers and started getting to work. Connor's gasped from the sudden intrusion but they soon became gasps of pleasure.   
"More!" Connor moaned. Harrison obliged and put another finger inside of Connor.   
"More!" Connor moaned once again. Harrison put a third finger in.   
"More!" Connor moaned again.  
"I don't have any more fingers." Harrison said.  
"Then... give... me... your..." Connor didn't finish his sentence.  
"Give you what Connie? What do you want from me?" Harrison smiled ready for the answer.  
"I WANT YOUR DICK INSIDE OF ME HARRISON WOODS!" Connor screamed. That was all Harrison's needed. He slid his length into Connor's entrance. Connor cried out in pain but was silenced by Harrison's lips. Connor pulled out of the kiss and said,  
"You can move." Harrison thrusted hard and fast. They panted together.  
"Harrison... I’m close…!" Connor panted.  
"So am I." Harrison panted. They came together. Harrison pulled out and tossed the condom.   
"That was AMAZING." Connor shifted his back away from Harrison.  
"It was. Now can you go to sleep now that you have other things on your mind." Harrison said as he put his arm on Connor's waist.   
" I can but I won't be able to walk tomorrow I can feel it..." Connor complained as the couple fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Hot right? It was hard for me to write this because I kept stopping to think about sex and it was very awkward.


	5. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will meet new characters in this chapter. Lots of real life situations that happen all the time will be presented in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, this chapter is longer so the wait was worth it.  
> ok stuff that are bold and have italics are sound effects, the others that are italic are thoughts.   
> Also I know my chapter summery is not that detailed but I had to, I don't want to give anything away. (Insert Evil Laughter)

Harrison woke up with Connor entangled in his arms.  
"Connie, baby wake up." Harrison nudged Connor.  
"Harry don't bother me, you rammed me so hard last night I can't feel my legs." Connor mumbled. Harrison blushed at hearing about his performance.  
“If so would you like some breakfast in bed?” Harrison asked. Connor opened on blue tinted eye.  
“When you say it like that it makes me want some breakfast. What are you planning on making anyways?”   
“Eggs with bacon and orange juice.” Connor scoffed.  
“Typical,”  
“You know you love it,” Harrison said as he leaned close to Connor. Connor inched closer.   
Vroooom!!! The boys pulled apart.  
“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” Harrison muttered as he trudged over to his window. Connor followed with a frown on his face.  
“What is it?”   
“My fucking parents are back. Oh God, Connor,” Harrison looked at his boyfriend.  
“I need you to put some cloths on,”  
“Ok.” Connor half limped over to the pj’s Harrison gave him. They soon heard keys and the sound of a door opening.  
“Harrison!!!!! I know you’re here!!! Come down son I have a present for you.” Mr.Woods shouted.  
“Honey don’t shout, Harrison might be asleep,” Mrs.Woods demanded. The pair of parents scurried up the stairs. The eccentric father knocked on his son’s door.   
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
In the room, Harrison heard his eager parents scrambling to their son to see him. Connor looked worried about meeting his parents. Connor stared at Harrison as Mr.Woods was knocking on his door.   
“Yes Dad!”   
“Son, your mother and I are back,”  
“So I’ve heard,” Connor giggled at his boyfriend’s remark.   
The sound of giggling startled the parents.   
“Is there someone else in there with my son.” Mrs.Woods thought.   
“YOUNG MAN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!” Mrs.Woods yelled. Hysterical, Mrs.Woods yanked the door open to find a shirtless Harrison holding a cowering Connor.   
“Harrison, who is this?” Mr.Woods motioned toward Connor.   
“My boyfriend,” Harrison looked down into Connor’s grey eyes. He slowly turned his attention to his parents.   
“Anyone having a problem with my decision,” Both of the stunned adults shook their heads.  
“What is your boyfriends name?” Mr.Woods asked.   
“My name is Connor Cook, it’s nice to make your acquaintance Mr. and Mrs. Woods,” Connor said as he extended his hand to them. Each of them shook Connor’s hand with the utmost respect.   
“Now that introductions are out of the way, we should go downstairs and talk about this.” Mrs.Woods suggested.  
“Yes honey that’s a good idea. I will speak to our son and you can talk to Connor, how does that sound?” Both boys looked nervous to be alone with either of these jittery adults.  
“That’s fine by me,” Mrs.Woods said.  
Connor’s POV  
Downstairs there was tons of tension. Harrison and his father went outside while I was stuck with Harrison’s over protective mother.   
“Soo, what are your parents like, what do they do?”   
“Thank you for breaking that silence,” Connor thought.  
“Well my mom owns a restaurant called ‘Waterfalls’, and my dad is a lawyer,” he responded.  
“Really, I have been there. Wait, are you telling me your mother is Sadie Cook,” Connor nodded.   
“So that means that Alvin Cook is your father, it’s funny because I know both of them,”   
“That’s such a coincidence,” Connor gazed at her with delight that this awkward moment won’t have to happen again with his parents.   
The crack of a gunshot made us jump.   
“Wh-what was that?” Connor said as he followed Mrs.Woods outside.  
“Allen, honey, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Harrison turned at hearing his mother curse. In his hands I saw a shotgun. I gasped when his father shot off a bullet. Mrs.Woods walked up to Mr.Woods and tapped on his shoulder. Mr.Woods turned slowly toward his glaring wife.  
“Allen, what did I say about shooting guns,” she seethed. Mr.Woods looked at his feet,  
“You said and I quote ‘JUST DON’T KILL ANYONE’” with that smart remark Mrs.Woods pulled her husband toward the house by his ear. Connor walked up to Harrison  
“I have to say you look really sexy with a gun in your hands,” Connor said as Harrison blushed.  
“Well I know you look sexy with my cock in your ass moaning my name,” Connor turned bright red.  
“Come on it’s fucking cold out here with no shirts on,” Connor mumbled. Harrison gasped at hearing his shy boyfriend curse.   
“My mother and now you, I can’t believe this everyone around me is learning how to fucking curse. Plus I like this side of you.” Harrison said as he and Connor walked back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully i get a change to update again this week so be on the look out for the next the chapter.


	6. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and the gang go hang out at his parent's restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait. I had writer's block for a couple weeks. Thanks for waiting.

Harrison and Connor walked in the house. There was a rhythmic thumping coming from upstairs. Harrison blushed when he realised what was going on in his parent’s room.  
“Oh shit,” Harrison muttered. Connor looked at his boyfriend’s face.  
“Do you want to go out or something?” he asked. The other was about to respond when he heard someone moan the words “YES,YES,YES”. Harrison ran upstairs and grabbed clothing for Connor and himself. He found his keys in a bowl by the front door.  
“Let’s go” he said as he ushered Connor out of the house.  
“What should we do?” Connor asked.  
“Do you want to hang out with Oliver and Jaadyyah?”  
“Sure call them and tell them to meet us at the Waterfalls restaurant,” Connor supplied.  
\-----------TIMESKIP------

The girls were sitting at a table in the front of the restaurant.  
“Over here love birds,” Jaadyyah beckoned the boys over to the table she and Oliver were sitting at.  
“Hello,” Connor said.  
“Hey,” Harrison said.  
“Did you fuck Connie?” Oliver brashly asked. Connor blushed, but before Harrison could say a snappy remark he spoke up.  
“Actually I did get fucked. It was fucking awesome, but it’s ok if you crave that mineral,” Connor abruptly said. Jaadyyah started giggling at Connor’s sudden backbone.  
Harrison’s face filled with pride. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He thought this morning was going to be the end of hearing Connor swear at anyone.  
“Shit Connor, you must have had great sex to curse like that,” Jaadyyah looked at Harrison and gave him a thumbs up.  
“Ahhh, it sure was. Do you remember when you asked me if his balls were hairy?” Connor whispered in her ear.  
“I do recall me asking that,” She answered.  
“Well, let me tell you it was hairless” Jaadyyah gasped when she heard this, which caused the others to look at her.  
“What are you two whispering about over there?” Oliver said. Jaadyyah made a look that said “I will tell you later”.  
“Ok well Connor why did you ask us to meet here?” Oliver asked.  
“I wanted to tell you guys more about myself at the restaurant my family owns,”  
“Really?! This beautiful place is owned by your family,” Harrison said astonished by his boyfriend’s news.  
“Yup, my dad is a lawyer and my mom works here. And your parents Harrison, they know mine,” Harrison whispered a “Cool”.  
“Ok but why did you bring us here?” Oliver asked.  
“Well, I wanted you to meet my mother. But it seems as if she isn’t back from my grandparents house,”  
“Ohhhhh I wanted to see Mrs.Cook,” Jaadyyah whined.  
“Well do you guys want to blow this pop stand, and go to the karaoke club?” Harrison offered.  
“Hell yeah,”  
“Sure,”  
“Totaly,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have lots of fun with the next chapter. Hopefully i won't get any flags for the songs I use. I am getting to end this story soon though :(, but it will go out with a bang.


	7. karaoke club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own non of these songs. All credit goes to the people who wrote them.  
> Lyrics from http://www.azlyrics.com/

The karaoke club that they went to was called Nicercy.  
"OK so a room for..." the girl behind the counter muttered without looking up.   
"Four,” Harrison filled in.  
“Ok, down the corridor, and to the left is an empty room, enjoy your stay at Nicercy’s.”   
the girl gave them a key to the door.  
The room had a wide touch screen TV with plush couch that rounded.   
“Oh shit, this is going to be so fucking fun,” Jaadyyah giggled.  
“Who wants to go first?” Oliver asked.  
“We should,” Connor gleamed at Harrison.  
“Ok which song?”   
“For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert,”   
“Ohhhh hot and sexy song choice,” murmured Oliver. Harrison found the song. Connor grabbed the mic, getting ready for the lyrics to pop on the screen. Harrison bounded up to his boyfriend looking at the screen.  
So hot   
Out the box   
Can you pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,   
Heat it up,  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it ?  
Baby, don’t be afraid  
I’m a hurt ‘ya real good, baby  
Connor passed the mic to his boyfriend.  
Let’s go   
It’s my show   
Baby, do what I say  
Don’t trip off the glitz  
That I’m gonna display  
I told ya  
I’m a hold ya down until you’re amazed   
Give it to ya ‘til you’re screaming my name….  
Ooooh….  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaahhhh….  
Let me entertain ‘ya ‘till you screeaaam   
The girls clapped excited that both boys could hit that high note to finish the song.  
“Our turn,” Oliver jumped up to grab the mic.  
“You know what I’m picking right?” asked Jaadyyah. Oliver nodded as hearty voices of a choir started singing.  
I don't fuck with you  
You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do  
Than to be fuckin' with you  
Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck  
I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck  
Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do  
Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do  
I heard you got a new man, I see you takin' a pic  
Then you post it up, thinkin' that its makin' me sick  
I see you calling, I be makin' it quick  
Imma answer that shit like: "I don't fuck with you"  
Bitch I got no feelings to go  
I swear I had it up to here, I got no ceilings to go  
I mean for real, fuck how you feel  
Fuck your two cents if it ain't goin' towards the bill, yeah  
And everyday I wake up celebratin' shit, why?  
Cause I just dodged a bullet from a crazy bitch  
I stuck to my guns, that's what made me rich  
That's what put me on, that's what got me here  
That's what made me this  
And everything that I do is my first name  
These hoes chase bread, aw damn, she got a bird brain  
Ain't nothin' but trill in me, aw man, silly me  
I just bought a crib, three stories, that bitch a trilogy  
And you know I'm rollin' weed that's fuckin' up the ozone  
I got a bitch that text me, she ain't got no clothes on  
And then another one text, then your ass next  
And I'm gonna text your ass back like

The boys were amazed that the girls picked such a vulgar song. But they knew it was still a good song.  
“Come on guys, it’s time to go, I have to go and see if my parents are home.”  
With that they all left to go to Connor’s house.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, this is the end.

At Connor's House

"Mom, Dad, where are you?"   
"In here sweet heart," a very high voice shouted. Connor and his friends stepped into the living room.  
"Mom, Dad, these are my friends, Jaadyyah and Oliver. Then next to them is my boyfriend Harrison." Everyone waved at his parents. His parents got up to greet the new arrivals.   
"Ello, Jaadyyah, Oliver, and Harrison," Mr. Cook said.  
"I'm glad that you've made some friends Connor dear," Mrs.Cook praised. Everyone sat on the couch.  
"So Mom, Dad, Harrison and I are in a relationship, and I believe you know his parents,"  
"What's your last name son?" Mr.Cook asked Harrison.  
"My last name is Woods sir,"  
"Ahha! Your mother is such a nice woman," Mrs.Cook said.  
"Your father is a riot, though, me and him have the best drinking nights," Mr.Cook beamed.   
"But now that the two of you are together, we will be forced to have fun with them. Ohhhh! I can't wait to have some fun," Mrs.Cook said excitedly. Jaadyyah and Oliver took there leave and left to go home.  
"Maybe we could hang out with them tomorrow?" Harrison suggested.  
"That sounds like a splendid idea," Mr.Cook exclaimed.  
"Well I'm going to sleep now. Harrison are you coming?" Connor asked.  
"If I can," Harrison looked at the Cooks, asking a silent question.   
"Go get him Tiger," encouraged Mrs.Cook. The Cooks sat in silence as they heard their son making out with his boyfriend. Mr.Cook huffed.  
"This is going to be a long night,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support that my friends and fans have given. Also did you see that pun I did at the end. Harrison's last name is Woods and Connor's mom called him a tiger.


End file.
